The present disclosure relates generally to optical fiber connectors, and specifically to low profile optical fiber connectors.
Demand for bandwidth by enterprises and individual consumers continues to experience exponential growth. To meet this demand efficiently and economically, data centers have to achieve ultra-high density cabling with low loss budgets. Fiber optics have become the standard cabling medium used by data centers to meet the growing needs for data volume, transmission speeds, and low losses. An optical fiber connector is a mechanical device disposed at an end of an optical fiber, and acts as a connector of optical paths, for example when optical fibers are joined to each other. An optical fiber connector may be coupled with an adapter to connect an optical fiber cable to other optical fiber cables or devices. An adapter generally includes a housing, or portion of a housing, having at least one port which is configured to receive and hold a connector to facilitate the optical connection of one connector to another connector or other device.
A conventional optical fiber connector has many constituent parts, including, for example, a spring. A conventional optical fiber connector that has many constituent parts results in a relatively large profile, and also necessitates more complex assembly and manufacturing processes. Accordingly, there is a need for optical fiber connectors, and specifically SC type optical fiber connectors, that have less parts and relatively low profile.